


every day’s a holiday when i’m near you

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i hope u enjoy it if u read it idk, its muke as per usual why is that all i write !!!, ok ok this is such a dumb lil baby fic i cant even remember writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “i made you some hot cocoa” + muke
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 6





	every day’s a holiday when i’m near you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibabybuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibabybuckley/gifts).



Michael was fucking dying.

Well, maybe not actually dying. But he felt like it. The headache he’d gone to sleep with was still there, and even worse that it’d been before. And now, to make it worse, he had a weird stabbing pain in his chest and his throat felt scratchy.

He wasn't okay with this. Michael didn’t want to be sick on Christmas. That was like the worse thing ever. He had plans to go to Ashton’s house, he was cooking for them all, because of course he was, and Michael already knew he’d have to cancel. He couldn’t deal with his friends teasing at the fact that poor little Mikey was sick on Christmas Day.

So, sitting in a dark room and feeling sorry for himself was a much better option.

He pulled his phone off of the nightstand, yanking the charger out accidentally, and messaged Ashton.

(The light from his phone was sort of painful, and it kind of made him want to throw his phone at the wall, but he didn’t, and he managed to send Ashton a sort of coherent message.)

Pretty much the only thing that Michael could think of was Luke. This whole thing had been his idea in the first place, to spend Christmas Day together since none of them could find time to actually fly out to Sydney and spend Christmas with their actual families. Ashton was cooking, and Calum was bringing his stupidly large collection of Christmas films round ― which Michael hadn’t been excited for, because Luke’s favourite Christmas film was Elf, and he always got his way and forced them to watch it fifty or so times, even though everyone else hates it. Michael wasn't meant to be providing anything else but his charming personality and quick one liners, but he wasn't even sure he could manage that.

His phone started buzzing, since past Michael had been smart and had put it on vibrate mode, but that was when he actually did launch his phone at the wall.

It didn’t actually hit it, since he was exhausted and hadn’t put much effort into throwing it. It just fell onto a pillow that’d fallen off of his bed sometime during the night. And then it carried on ringing until whoever was calling him gave up and ended the call.

Usually Michael would’ve felt a little bad about intentionally ignoring phone calls, but he didn’t. It was probably only just Ashton checking up on him, and he didn’t have the brain power to deal with his friend’s tendency to worry about everyone around him right now.

Michael managed to drift off once his phone had stopped ringing. He pulled a cushion over his head, blocking out the light that was sneaking into his room through his curtains that were partially open.

“Are you trying to suffocate yourself?”

It was Luke; of course it was fucking Luke. Michael opened his eyes, moving the cushion and blinked at him. He was too exhausted to be surprised, and too sick to even ask why Luke was there. “I thought about it but I think it’s kind of hard to suffocate yourself with a pillow.”

Luke just nodded, and it was only then that Michael noticed the bag Luke was holding. “What’s in the bag, Hemmings?” He gave him a tired, but amused smile, raising a brow at him.

The younger boy’s face flushed a little, and he shrugged. “Just some things. Go back to sleep, yeah? I’m gonna look after you.”

“No, Luke. It’s Christmas. You can’t spend your Christmas looking after me. Fucking― go to Ashton’s, annoy him whilst he’s cooking. You always like doing that.”

Luke just pouted a little at him. “No,” he shook his head. Usually Luke gave in immediately whenever Michael told him to do something, but he could already tell that he probably wasn't going to budge this time. “I’m looking after you and there’s nothing you can do about it. We can have Christmas Day tomorrow.”

Michael just blinked at him. “But that’s Boxing Day, Lu.”

Luke pouted a little more. “Boxing Day can be today then. And… Boxing Day is a day for cuddles, films and hot chocolate. And I can give you all three, so let me.”

Michael just considered it for a moment, shrugging. “Fine.” He sighed, leaning back in bed a little more. “How did you get in my flat, by the way?”

The blonde boy just grinned. “I stole Cal’s spare key. He thinks it’s missing, he’s shit scared to tell you because he knows you’ll get mad and panic that someone stole it and now they’re planning to rob you or something.” Although he wasn't sure what they’d take, since pretty much all Michael had in his flat was furniture and dog toys for South and Moose.

“You’re a little shit,” he mumbled. “A gremlin.”

Luke just grinned a little more. “And you love it. Now go back to sleep or I’ll fight you.”

Michael managed to drift off, barely, but before he knew it he was being poked awake by the boy that he had a crush on for some stupid reason. “What do you want from me?” He groaned, scowling at him.

Luke just gave him an innocent smile. “ _I made you some hot cocoa_.”

Michael’s face flushed a little, and he gave him a soft smile, taking the hot cocoa from him when he offered it. It was lacking some mini marshmallows, and it looked like Luke had just used boiling water instead of heating up the milk, but that was an honest mistake. “Thank you.”

He sipped the drink, and it burned his throat a little, but he tried to ignore it. “It’s nice,” he nodded.

“Yay. I’m glad you like it. Uh, do you want me to cuddle you?” Sometimes, when Michael was sick he’d smack anyone who tried to touch him, but other times he clung to whoever was closest like a koala until he eventually fell asleep.

“Yeah, course I do.” Luke sat down on the bed, taking his hot chocolate and putting it on the nightstand for the time being. Michael curled up in his side, smushing his face against Luke’s chest and wrapping an arm around his stomach, clinging to him. “Did you say we were gonna watch a film?”

Luke nodded, and grabbed the telly remote to switch a film on. Michael was fully prepared for him to put Elf on, and then be in even more misery for an hour and thirty seven minutes than he already was. But he was pleasantly surprised when the film Luke put on was The Nightmare Before Christmas.

“You like this one, right?” He checked, giving him an uncertain look.

Michael nodded. “It’s my favourite,” he smiled a little, leaning up and kissing Luke’s cheek ― even if it was a little gross because he was sick ― before reaching over him to grab his hot chocolate again.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be a complete failure, like he’d woken up thinking it would be. He was curled up in Luke’s arms, drinking hot chocolate and watching one of his favourite movies. So that wasn't all bad. And they could have Christmas tomorrow, since there was no way he could manage getting out of bed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u enjoyed this pls check me out on [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/)! sexy self promotion!


End file.
